One Snowflake
by PaladinDragon
Summary: Genis takes his chances with Lloyd after they stop at an inn for the night. :: old and very short Lloyd/Genis


Paladin: So, I found this old thing while I was cleaning out a notebook. It's old and cheesy, and probably OOC. So, thank you for clicking here.

P.S. There is a town in the game named Flanoir, right? Hm, I don't remember.

Summary :: Genis takes his chances with Lloyd after they stop at an inn for the night. :: old and very short Lloyd/Genis

* * *

Genis flipped his pale hair back over his shoulder as he watched Lloyd and Zelos across the room. The group had stopped at an inn in the town of Flanoir for the night. Genis had gone out on a limb for Lloyd so they could share a room tonight without Raine being suspicious. Now Lloyd was sitting with the red haired male, flirting shamelessly back with him.

Genis knew Lloyd probably didn't know what he was doing, but he was still jealous. He wasn't afraid to admit it at all. He did not like Zelos. Zelos did not like Genis. It wasn't a secret. Genis had an awful feeling Zelos was just doing it to annoy him. The fact that Zelos knew about him and Lloyd was scary.

Zelos flipped his own long hair over a shoulder, in the same manner Genis had just done, smiling at what Lloyd was saying.

"Who are you trying to kill?" A voice asked, right in Genis' ear. He bit down on a yelp, causing his sister to smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked, irritated further, when he saw Zelos lay a friendly hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"I mean the look on your face. If looks could kill someone would be long gone!" She leaned down, putting her face level with her brother, who was sitting almost against the wall in a corner of the room, peering in the direction he had been looking.

Through the crowd in the room, this inn was crowded tonight; one could clearly see Zelos…alone. His chin was on his fist and he looked bored. Raine looked at her brother, at Zelos, back at Genis.

The look on her face said it all. Genis couldn't stop the lush from staining his cheeks.

"Genis!"

"No! It's not like that!"

"I know you two fight a lot, but I never suspected…."

"No!"

"….you to feel that way about another boy, especially Zelos of all people." Raine put a hand to her collar.

"I don't! I mean, not Zelos."

"Somebody say my name?" A smooth voice said behind Genis. _'Why me? What have I done?' _

"You stay away from my brother! You're too old for him!"

Genis didn't turn around, didn't need too. He could picture the look on Zelos face. If he were to turn, he would see a perfect smirk.

"Really? Then I guess I'll be spending more time with the gorgeous Raine."

"Don't count on it." She sniffed, grabbed her brother by the collar, and stalked away.

Later that night, Genis was lying on his stomach in his bed, listening to Lloyd talking to Raine outside the door. Genis couldn't understand exactly what she was saying, and pretended to be sleeping when Lloyd opened the door to come to bed. Raine stuck her head inside the doorframe, saw Genis was 'asleep' and closed the door. He heard her walking down the hall.

Opening his eyes, he saw Lloyd pulling his boots off.

"Hey." Genis said softly. Lloyd looked up.

"I thought you were asleep." His voice is flat, not at all how Genis expected.

"I was just pretending for Raine."

"Oh." He was still holding his head down, not meeting his gaze. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Genis was a little put off by his tone, but still found his heartbeat quicken when Lloyd slid the red fabric off his shoulders and tossed it on the foot of the bed.

"Are you coming to bed?" Genis asked a little breathlessly when Lloyd just sat on the edge of the opposite bed, staring at the floor.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, finally looking up. There is hurt in his brown eyes. He's trying to hide it, to look tough. Genis answered with a question of his own.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Lloyd shrugged. "You're my best friend right?"

Genis, confused, frowned. "Yes."

"Do you want to be my lover?"

"Yes."

"Why? I have no idea what to do."

"Oh, Lloyd. As if I've ever done that before either. We're supposed to figure it out together."

He still looked hurt. Genis watched him wage a silent battle with himself for a few moments. Finally, a side won and he said, "I just thought you would want someone more experienced."

Genis blinked. More experienced? He sat up suddenly, two and two added up in his head. Raine!

"What were you and my sister talking about?"

Lloyd blushed and turned away. "So it's true about Zelos?"

"Lloyd-"

"Please tell me it's not true!"

"It's not true!"

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not! I love you Lloyd!"

They both stopped cold. Neither of them had said that yet.

It was the truth. Genis realized. It felt good to say it finally. "I…."

"Don't." Genis said. "Don't say it unless you mean it."

Lloyd smiled brightly. It melted Genis' heart.

"I love you."


End file.
